1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a contact lens carrying case, and more particularly to a so-called disposable-type carrying case that is discarded once the contact lenses contained therein are removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a so-called disposable-type carrying case has been proposed as a container for housing contact lenses. With this type of disposable-type carrying case, the interior of the case is maintained in a sterile state when new, and the case is discarded after it is used for storing or cleaning the contact lenses. When this type of carrying case is used, the contact lenses are always stored in the sterile interior of the case. Consequently, the carrying case need not be cleaned each time the contact lenses are to be stored or cleaned therein, and the contact lenses can be stored and cleaned in a clean environment.
In order to reliably prevent the user from reusing this type of disposable carrying case, it must be made impossible to seal the case once it has been opened and the contact lenses removed. Accordingly, a method has been proposed in the conventional art whereby the lens housing areas of the case interior are covered by a film, which is affixed to the case main units using an adhesive. This method employs the principle that once the film is removed, the adhesive power of the adhesive weakens due to exposure to the air, thereby preventing the lens housing areas that were covered by the film from being re-sealed. (See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2002-142838.)
However, with the conventional method in which the case is sealed using an adhesive, the adhesive can adhere to the fingers when the user attempts to remove the contact lenses, making the case difficult to handle.
A disposable-type carrying case is sometimes marketed as a product together with so-called ‘disposable contact lenses’ intended for only one day's use, with the lens storage solution already present in the carrying case. In this case, a process whereby the film is affixed to the case main units must be carried out during the product manufacturing stage, and during this affixation process, in order to ensure that the contact lenses remain sealed in the case, the degree of adhesion of the film (for example, the existence of areas of the film that are not adhering to the case main units) must be monitored strictly, which is inconvenient from a manufacturing standpoint.
In addition, no design has yet been proposed for a conventional disposable-type carrying case that reliably prevents the lens housing areas from being resealed using a method other than adhesion.
Accordingly, with the foregoing in view, an object of the present invention is to resolve the problems described above and to realize, via an easy-to-use construction, a disposable-type carrying case in which the lens housing areas cannot be re-closed.